The Punisher: Misión Bolivia
by BRANDON369
Summary: Frank Castle acabará involucrándose en una peligrosa misión, donde viajará a Bolivia y combatirá a sus viejos conocidos de la guerra. Basado en el segundo volumen de The Punisher.


The Punisher: Misión Bolivia

* * *

Basado en los primeros números del clásico Punisher Volumen 2.

* * *

New York: Actualidad.

Diario de Guerra del Punisher:

Mi nombre es Frank Castle, aunque quizá me conozcan mejor como The Punisher, el castigador, llevo los últimos 10 años luchando mi propia guerra, una guerra en contra de los criminales y asesinos que contaminan nuestra sociedad, una guerra que se hace más difícil día a día.

Últimamente la ciudad se ha puesto un poco… "Divertida" ¿Saben lo que es el Crack? Es un derivado súper potente de la cocaína, basta con una dosis y estarás enganchado de por vida. Últimamente eh visto mucha gente que ha caído con esta droga, encontrar al distribuidor y desmantelar la organización, ese es el trabajo del Punisher.

Esta noche me encuentro caminando por las zonas bajas de la ciudad, puedo verlo, al fondo del callejón, alguien me está esperando, tiene un cuchillo en sus manos y está temblando, debe ser otra víctima.

Víctima.- ¡Oye amigo! ¡Dame los billetes y nadie saldrá lastimado!

El pobre hombre apenas puede sostener su cuchillo, tiembla tanto que agita los cubos de basura, en ese estado, puedo desarmarlo de 14 maneras distintas.

Punisher.- Calma amigo, lo que tú digas.

Todo es culpa del Crack, les vuelve estúpidos, les hace temblar y sudar, hace que toda la ciudad sude, todo el país.

Víctima.- ¡Dámelos!

Saco unos cuantos billetes, todo lo que había en mi billetera, se lo entrego, pero él se asusta, me apuñala con su cuchillo y toma mi dinero, caigo al suelo, me observa asustado un instante, solo para salir corriendo.

Una vez que se va, me levanto, tengo un chaleco blindado, no salgo de casa sin él, si eres un adicto al Crack, ni te fijas en que tu cuchillo no está manchado de sangre, solo ansias tu próxima dosis.

Punisher.- Misión cumplida.

Cuando la mafia mato a mi mujer y mi hijo, le declare la guerra, y una guerra así necesita equipo especial, y más importante, proveedores que sepan cerrar la boca durante 10 años. David Linus, alias Microchip, antiguo diseñador para la Ford, ahora trabaja por su cuenta, y para un solo cliente.

Microchip.- Entonces, ¿Lo conseguiste?

Punisher.- Claro que sí, me encargue de que el rastreador les llegue.

Microchip.- Eres increíble Punisher. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Punisher.- Solo tuve que esconderlo en un manojo de billetes.

Microchip.- No te preocupes, ese rastreador es indetectable, ahora ya debió haber llegado.

Punisher.- ¿Puedes encontrar la ubicación?

Microchip.- Claro amigo, ¿Cuándo te eh fallado?

Microchip reviso su computadora, y no tardó mucho en descubrir el lugar.

Microchip.- ¡Aquí esta!

Punisher.- Así que la calle la Salle… bien, necesitó vestirme para la fiesta y recoger regalos.

Microchip.- Bien amigo, te alistare unos cuantos juguetitos.

Me visto con mi clásico traje, una insignia de calavera les indicara a mis enemigos cuál será su destino, agarro los juguetes de Microchip y parto rumbo a la ubicación, encuentro un viejo edificio de ladrillos. Bingo, una puerta blindada a través de la que se intercambia dinero por cocaína.

Los edificios de piedra pueden resistir un asalto con armamento ligero, creo que llego la hora de probar los regalos de Microchip, veamos que tanto daño puedo hacer con una Bazooca.

Mi disparo surte efecto, una gran explosión destroza la pared, llego el momento de la fiesta, uso una flecha con una soga para poder entrar al lugar, es momento de divertirme.

Criminal.- ¡Mátenlo!

Comienza el tiroteo, son muchos, pero no son muy hábiles, menos aun cuando tengo una metralleta, dejo uno, quiero hablar con él.

Punisher.- ¿Quién es el jefe?

Criminal.- ¡Muérete!

Se intenta resistir, pero veamos que tanto resiste con una pistola en la boca.

Punisher.- ¿Quién es y donde puedo encontrarlo?

Criminal.- ¡Te lo diré! Es Wilfred Sobel, estará en el Pink Lady… ¿Vas a matarme?

Punisher.- No lo sé, me lo pensare y volveré por ti.

El Crack te vuelve estúpido, no me gusta apretar el gatillo a sangre fría, no si puedo evitarlo, tenían una caja fuerte llena de coca y pasta, de camino a mi base en Jersey arrojo la coca al rio.

A la mañana siguiente me dirijo al Vietnam Memorial, un cementerio para los caídos en la guerra, vengo aquí un par de veces al año, sin embargo aquella vez me encontré un viejo amigo.

-¿Castle? ¿Frank Castle?

Punisher.- Te recuerdo, tú eres Bruce Ayres de la fuerza aérea.

Ayres.- Exacto, ¿Cómo te va Castle?

Punisher.- Bien, ¿Sigues volando?

Ayres.- Si, aún sigo con eso… Oye Castle, ven, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Bruce me muestra una lápida, ahí puedo leer el nombre de un viejo conocido, Curtys Hoyle.

Ayres.- ¿Recuerdas a ese tipo?

Punisher.- Como iba a olvidarlo, no sabía que había muerto.

Ayres.- No murió, lo vi ayer.

Punisher.- ¿Enserio?

Ayres.- Vino a mi oficina, me pidió que le llevara a un campo de producción de coca, me ofreció bastante dinero.

Punisher.- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

Ayres.- Que le contestaría mañana, quería venir aquí y pensar, entonces te vi Castle, quizá sea una señal, después de todo Hoyle y tú no se llevaban muy bien.

Punisher.- Si, digamos que no me agradaba mucho.

Ayres.- Tu eres fantástico Castle, no dejaste que la guerra te hundiera, como hizo con los otros.

Punisher.- ¿Qué más te dijo Hoyle, Ayres?

Ayres.- Hablo de su organización, en Bolivia, de ahí trafica a las grandes ciudades.

Punisher.- ¿Qué ciudad?

Ayres.- New York, tiene uno en la calle, la Salle.

Punisher.- ¿Cómo consiguió que le dieran por muerto?

Ayres.- No lo sé, suerte, supongo.

Punisher.- Curtis Hoyle, bien.

Ayres.- ¿Qué opinas, Castle? Estamos hablando de mucho dinero.

Punisher.- Aléjate de él.

Ayres.- Si, pensaba hacerlo, ya soy demasiado viejo para esas cosas.

Punisher.- Pásame tu número de teléfono, estaremos en contacto.

Ayres.- Claro amigo ¿Todavía sigues casado?

Punisher.- No, mi esposa murió.

Ayres.- Lo siento, ven a mi casa un día de estos, ¿De acuerdo?

Punisher.- Quizá uno de estos días.

Ayres.- Tengo que irme Castle, nos vemos.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Ayres, para el sábado ya estaba muerto.

Aún recuerdo a Curtis Hoyle, si la guerra no hubiera acabado, habría terminado matándolo, pero eso lo dejare para después, esta noche visitare a Wilfred, me visto de gala para la ocasión, esperan que vaya armado, así que no quiero decepcionarlos, aun así me esforzare por darles una sorpresa. Escondo diamantes en mis uñas, se podría decir que ahora mis arañazos van a doler un poco, debo agradecer a ese loco de la Patrulla X por darme esta idea.

Me infiltro en la fiesta, no tarda mucho para que pueda observar a mi objetivo, Wilfred Sobel, por su actitud puedo descubrir que está asustado, está acompañado por otros 3, al primero no lo conozco, el segundo es Héctor Gómez, el matón principal de Sobel y la tercera es Belinda Foster, su actual novia, antigua modelo.

Punisher.- ¿Señor Sobel?

Sobel.- ¿Cómo se llama, caballero?

Punisher.- Bill Messina.

Sobel.- Bien señor Messina, ¿Cómo sabe sobre mí?

Punisher.- Gracias a Curtis Hoyle, quiere su puesto para ridiculizarle.

Sobel.- Bien, vamos a hablar a mi despacho.

Lo sigo hasta su despacho, por lo visto no se lleva bien con Hoyle, puedo sacar provecho de esto.

Sobel.- ¿Cuál es su interés, señor Messina?

Punisher.- Yo trabajo para Hoyle, lo conocí en Vietnam, me contrato para su organización, pero prefiero la suya.

Sobel.- Vaya, eres ambicioso, eso me gusta, pero tendremos que confirmar su historia.

Punisher.- Claro, puede confirmarla si gusta.

Sobel.- Espere un segundo, volveré en seguida.

Mientras Sobel sale, me preparo para la siguiente fase de mi plan, debo admitir que no es mi favorita, pues en lugar de Sobel, quienes entran son un montón de matones, lo siguiente que se, es que despierto, amarrado a una silla, frente a mí se encuentran, Sobel junto a Gómez, su matón.

Sobel.- ¿Acaso crees que somos idiotas, Messina?

Punisher.- ¿Encontraron a Hoyle?

Sobel.- Aun no, mientras tanto responderás algunas preguntas.

Gómez.- ¿De dónde eres, Messina?

Punisher.- De Bolivia, trabajo para el general.

Gómez.- ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

Punisher.- Messina.

Sobel.- Adelante Héctor.

Sacaron un par de cables y comenzaron a electrocutarme, debo admitirlo, son bastante hábiles con sus métodos de tortura.

Sobel.- Hablaras Messina, te lo aseguro, tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas.

Siento mis manos entumidas, la electricidad anula su sensibilidad, esto puede ser un problema, creo que Sobel si tiene experiencia después de todo.

Sobel.- Otra descarga Héctor, ya veremos cuanto aguanta el señor Messina.

Gómez.- Sera un placer jefe.

Tengo que alejarlos del enchufe, y mejor que me apresure.

Gómez.- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Tengo que engañarles, les haré creer que me ahogo, espero que quieran cerciorarse.

Sobel.- ¡Esta vomitando! ¡Inclina la silla, que no se ahogue!

Voy a actuar ahora, antes de que reanuden las descargas.

Sobel.- Buen, sigamos con lo nuestro, no nos gustaría perderte tan pronto, señor Messina.

Ahora es cuando, uso los afilados diamantes de mis uñas para cortar las sogas que atan mis manos y antes de que se den cuenta, arremeto contra Héctor con un gran puñetazo. Sobel se aleja y Héctor intenta darme una patada, pero sujeto su pierna y lo arrojo contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Sobel.- ¡No escaparas Messina!

Intenta agarrar un arma, pero yo soy más rápido, le arrojo la silla a la cual me ató, rompiéndola y antes de que pueda reaccionar lo sujeto y lo arrojo contra la puerta. Escapa rápidamente, pero dejo su arma, por lo que lo sigo.

-¡Mátenlo!

Unos cuantos matones intentan interponerse en mi camino, pero mi puntería es mejor que la suya, aun así, se las arreglaron para darle a Sobel el suficiente tiempo para esconderse en un cuarto, claro que todavía puedo oír su voz.

Sobel.- ¡¿Qué quieres, Messina?! ¡¿Quién te envió?! ¡¿Acaso fue Hoyle?!

Punisher.- Quiero tu puesto.

Sobel.- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¿Enserio crees que el general te dejara vivir si me matas?

Punisher.- ¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo? Seguro le gustara mi estilo.

Sobel.- Escucha, no tienes que matarme, me rindo, tengo 250000 en efectivo, puedo hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

Punisher.- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es el trato?

Sobel.- Meteré el dinero en una bolsa, si me dejas ir, es tuyo, yo desapareceré, tú podrás quedarte con New York.

Punisher.- Trato hecho.

Sobel abre la puerta, me entrega la bolsa con el dinero.

Sobel.- No te vas a arrepentir, Messina.

Agarro la bolsa, Sobel aprovecha e intenta desenfundar su pistola, pensaba tomarme por sorpresa, es una pena, pero nadie me toma por sorpresa, uso los afilados diamantes en mis uñas, le hago un corte en el brazo, suelta su arma, yo saco la mía.

Sobel.- ¡No lo hagas, Messina!

Punisher.- Adiós señor Sobel, es un honor hacer negocios con usted.

Misión cumplida, Sobel y sus compañeros ya no molestaran a nadie más, la verdad no necesito los 250000, así que los dejo en casa de Ayres, mi amigo murió, pero sin él esta misión quizá no hubiera sido tan fácil, solo espero que su familia haga buen uso de él.

Entonces me reúno con Microchip.

Microchip.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora?

Punisher.- El trabajo aún no termina, creo que tendré que hacer un pequeño viaje.

Microchip.- ¿Enserio? ¿Y a dónde iras?

Punisher.- A Bolivia.

Microchip.- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Si lo que dices es verdad, tendrás que enfrentar unos viejos amigos de Vietnam.

Punisher.- La verdad Micro, me encantan los reencuentros.

Microchip.- ¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo?

Punisher.- Tengo el teléfono de Sobel, tiene 9 números en la memoria, es cuestión de hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

Microchip.- Bueno, no digas más, te preparare unas cuantas sorpresas para tus viejos amigos.

Punisher.- No puedo llegar con las manos vacias.

No pierdo más tiempo, voy a un teléfono público y hago 9 llamadas telefónicas, después espero, no pasa mucho tiempo, hasta que el general decide llamarme.

General.- Aquí el general.

Punisher.- General, quise demostrarle lo débil que era Sobel, reclamo su puesto en New York.

General.- Vaya, suena muy convincente, pero usted ha provocado muchas pérdidas.

Punisher.- Lo compensaré, puedo doblar las cámaras en New York.

General.- ¿Cómo dice que se llama?

Punisher.- Messina.

General.- Quiere hacerme una visita, señor Messina.

Punisher.- Seria un placer.

General.- Bien, prepárese para viajar, mañana tomara un vuelo a Bolivia.

Algo en el general me suena familiar, al día siguiente, espero en el punto acordado, no pasa mucho cuando alguien viene a recogerme, aunque me sorprendo al ver de quien se trata.

-¿Messina? Mejor dicho Frank Castle. ¿Cómo te va, Frank?

Punisher.- ¿Hoyle?

Hoyle.- Causaste unos cuantos problemas, Frank, ven, vamos a tomar un avión.

Punisher.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hoyle.- A decir verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Castle.

Luego de caminar un rato subimos al avión, como era de suponerse, somos los únicos a bordo, después de un buen rato me encuentro volando sobre el Atlántico, junto a mí, se encuentra mi viejo compañero del ejército, el teniente Curtis Hoyle, esto me trae muchos recuerdos, la mayoría no son muy buenos, Hoyle y yo nunca congeniamos bien. Debo estar alerta, posiblemente busque la más mínima oportunidad para intentar matarme, aunque por el momento me conformo con que me lleve junto al Coronel, debo desmantelar su pequeña organización. Para eso debo hacer una pequeña visita a Bolivia, debo admitir que nunca había ido por ahí, quizá en ese país no hayan oído hablar sobre el Punisher, eso sería una gran ventaja.

Hoyle.- Llevaba tiempo sin oír tu nombre, Frank.

Punisher.- ¿Por qué había una lápida con tu nombre entre las bajas de Vietnam, Hoyle?

Hoyle.- Es algo típico de la burocracia, Frank, solo tuve que desaparecer una temporada y todos me creyeron muerto.

Punisher.- Ya veo, ingenioso de tu parte.

Hoyle.- Y qué hay de ti, Frank ¿Por qué me buscas después de tantos años?

Punisher.- Aunque no lo creas, ahora pienso como tú, hay que vivir.

Hoyle.- Eso me es algo difícil de creer.

Punisher.- La vida me ha enseñado un par de cosas, Hoyle.

Hoyle.- Se a lo que te refieres, servimos a nuestro país arriesgando nuestras propias vidas, ¿Y qué pasa cuando volvemos? Nos tratan peor que a los leprosos.

Punisher.- ¿Es por eso que acabaste trabajando con las drogas?

Hoyle.- Un consejo Frank, no hagas preguntas que no son de tu incumbencia.

Punisher.- Lo siento amigo.

Hoyle.- Y dime Frank. ¿Conseguiste familia?

Punisher.- Tu lo dijiste Hoyle, no hagas preguntas que no son de tu incumbencia.

Hoyle.- Jajajajaja no has cambiado en nada, Frank.

Punisher.- Te sorprenderías de cuanto eh cambiado.

Hoyle.- Dime Frank, ¿Has visto a Ayres últimamente?

Punisher.- ¿Ayres? No lo eh visto desde Vietnam.

Hoyle.- Le hice una oferta, por desgracia no quiso aceptarla, no me dejo otra opción, aun así, es una gran coincidencia encontrar a 2 compañeros de Vietnam en una sola semana.

Punisher.- Si, te entiendo.

Hoyle.- No estarás buscando líos, ¿Eh, Frank?

Punisher.- Claro que no, ya te lo dije, después de lo que la vida me ha enseñado, yo también hubiera vendido aquella morfina en el mercado negro.

Por el momento parece que convencí a Hoyle, nuestro avión está cada vez más cerca de la cima, la fuente de la droga, por lo que me dijo Hoyle, esto es algo grande, esta misión será difícil, aun no sé porque me arriesgo en una misión tan peligrosa, esta misión es un suicidio… quizá lo que intento es suicidarme por no haber sabido salvar a mi familia, algo de lo que le dije a Hoyle es cierto, la vida me ha enseñado un par de cosas.

Finalmente puedo divisar nuestro destino, hemos llegado a Bolivia, la fuente de la droga está escondida en el bosque, puedo ver unas cuantas casas, hay gente armada, unos cuantos vehículos militares y… ¿Un apache del ejercito?

Punisher.- Oye Hoyle ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para conseguir un helicóptero apache del ejército?

Hoyle.- Si, el general lo compro, dijeron que estaba "Perdido en combate"

Punisher.- ¿Lo compro?

Hoyle.- Es lo que dije.

Punisher.- El coronel tiene unos juguetes interesantes.

Hoyle.- Y está totalmente protegido, la jungla crece alrededor del hangar y lo protege.

Nuestro avión aterriza y bajamos, el terreno está bastante protegido, pero la jungla puede ser una ventaja, solo tengo que averiguar a qué me enfrento.

Hoyle.- Vamos Frank, déjame mostrarte los laboratorios, están en esa casucha de estuco, la tienda verde nos sirve de barracón.

Punisher.- ¿Cuántos hombres tienen aquí?

Hoyle.- Unos 75 aproximadamente, el general tiene muchos amigos, ven Frank, te llevare a la plantación.

Avanzamos y no tardamos mucho en divisar una gran mansión, no parece combinar con el resto de las casuchas de por aquí.

Punisher.- Esa no parece una mansión muy provisional.

Hoyle.- Ya te lo dije Frank, el general tiene muchos amigos.

Al entrar me registran en busca de armas, no encuentran nada, finalmente nos dejan pasar.

Hoyle.- Díganme ¿Esta el general?

Soldado.- Claro señor Hoyle, los está esperando en su despacho.

Hoyle.- Sígueme Frank.

Punisher.- Oye Hoyle, ¿Quién es exactamente el general?

Hoyle.- Jajaja, prepárate para sorprenderte, Frank.

Tras subir las escaleras, llegamos al despacho del general, debo decir que me sorprendo al verlo.

-Hoyle, Castle, bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Punisher.- No puedo creerlo…Tu eres Vuktir Van Trahn, el ex general del ejército sud vietnamita.

General.- Tiene una excelente memoria, señor Castle.

Punisher.- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tú eras el único general que participaba en las misiones de combate, se supone que habías sido asesinado en la misión de 1973.

General.- Se necesita más que eso para matarme, señor Castle, simplemente digamos que estaba en una misión.

Punisher.- Ya veo, últimamente me estoy encontrando con mucha gente que creía muerta.

General.- Pero usted es un misterio señor Castle, sabe más sobre mí de lo que yo sé sobre usted.

Punisher.- Si, eso también es algo común.

General.- Lo hemos investigado señor Castle, pero lo único que averiguamos es que estuvo casado, después de eso, no hay nada. Ni siquiera los marines conservan sus datos militares, todo lo que usted haya estado haciendo en los últimos 10 años es un misterio, no hay datos ¿Por qué?

Punisher.- Bueno, digamos que a mí también me gusta ocultar mi rastro.

General.- Usted ha ocultado aún más que su rastro. ¿Quién es exactamente usted, señor Castle?

Punisher.- Lo siento general, ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta.

General.- ¿Y cree que matando a mi distribuidor y destruyendo una de mis instalaciones ocupara su puesto?

Punisher.- Creo, general, que soy bastante eficaz, a usted como militar seguro le gusta la eficacia.

General.- No se equivoca, Castle, me encanta la eficacia, pero no le creo, hasta donde tengo entendido usted podría ser un agente de la CIA o el FBI.

Punisher.- No hay problema general, máteme si quiere, pero entonces se quedara sin distribuidor, usted me necesita.

General.- En eso tampoco se equivoca, Castle, me guste o no lo necesito, por eso le prepare una pequeña prueba de lealtad, acompáñeme a la terraza, por favor.

Camino siguiendo a Hoyle y al General, creo que ya tengo una pequeña idea de lo que pasara a continuación. Cuando llegamos a la terraza, encuentro a un hombre amarrado a una silla, esta golpeado, lleno de moretones, deduzco que lleva ahí un tiempo, hay un militar vigilándolo con una pistola en mano.

General.- Permítame presentarle al señor Valencia, uno de los agentes bolivianos antidroga que se toma su trabajo en serio, creo que los americanos lo consideran valioso.

Hoyle.- ¿Quién lo diría? Finalmente lo capturaron.

General.- No fue un trabajo fácil, Hoyle, este hombre nos ha causado unos cuantos problemas.

Hoyle.- Una prueba fácil ¿No lo crees, Frank?

Punisher.- Si, una prueba fácil.

General.- Buenos días, señor Valencia… ¡Fernando, levántale la cabeza!

El militar le jala los cabellos para que podamos verle la cara, tiene un ojo morado, apenas está consciente.

General.- ¿Quiere ser uno de los nuestros, señor Castle? Eso es fácil, lo único que tiene que hacer es tomar la pistola de Fernando y matar al señor Valencia.

El militar me pasa su pistola, puedo sentirla, es bastante liviano, significa que solo tiene una bala, no confían en mí, inmediatamente la apunto a la cabeza de Valencia.

General.- Señor Castle, tenga cuidado de no matar a Fernando.

Hoyle.- Vamos Frank ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

No me dejan otra opción, disparo la pistola… pero no a Valencia, lo siento General, yo no mato polis. La bala atraviesa a Fernando, debo darme prisa, el General y Hoyle se ponen en guardia, la pistola esta sin balas, tenía razón, se me da bien calcular pesos. Entonces noto una sonrisa en la cara de Hoyle, quien saca su pistola y dispara, inmediatamente me cubro con el cuerpo de Fernando, aprovecho para quitarle su cuchillo, con él puedo liberar a Valencia.

General.- ¡Detenlos! ¡Van a escapar!

Hoyle.- Sera un placer.

Punisher.- ¿Todavía puedes caminar?

Valencia.- Puedo moverme, es lo que importa.

Hoyle comienza a dispararnos mientras el General escapa, rápidamente nos cubrimos tras una mesa, este plan es perfecto para un suicidio… quizá es lo que busco.

Hoyle.- Adiós Castle, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este día.

Hoyle logra acercarse y dispara, me adelanto a sus movimientos, ruedo hacia él, mientras su bala se pierde en la jungla y arremeto con una patada. Gracias a eso, Hoyle suelta su pistola, y antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, mi enemigo escapa.

Hoyle.- ¡Están en la terraza! ¡El General los quiere muertos!

Valencia.- ¿Qué haremos? No tardaran en subir.

Punisher.- ¡Sígueme!

Agarro a Valencia y nos tiramos de la terraza, por suerte unos arbustos amortiguaron nuestra caída.

Valencia.- ¡Vámonos!

Unos cuantos soldados intentan cortar nuestro camino, sin embargo no representan ningún problema, Hoyle olvido su pistola y yo le doy un buen uso.

Valencia.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Punisher.- Me pareció haber escuchado un jeep.

Valencia.- Creo que viene de esa dirección.

Mi oído no se equivocaba, ahí viene un jeep a detenernos, solo hay una persona conduciendo, quizá no muramos hoy después de todo. Un disparo certero en la cabeza del conductor fue suficiente para que Valencia y yo tomemos control del vehículo, antes de que lleguen refuerzos conducimos al interior de la jungla, ahí estaremos seguros… por el momento.

Tomamos equipo, una cantimplora con agua y nos internamos en la jungla, si tenemos suerte, nos habrán perdido el rastro.

Valencia.- Mi nombre es Valencia, soy un agente Boliviano, gracias por la ayuda, colega.

Punisher.- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas…?

Valencia.- Ya llevo 5 días ahí adentro, me daba por muerto, ¿Tu eres de la CIA?

Punisher.- No, soy The Punisher, trabajo por mi cuenta, vine aquí para destruir al general y a toda su instalación.

Valencia.- Entonces te ayudaré, pero antes, salgamos de la jungla.

Punisher.- Calma Valencia, la jungla es nuestra aliada.

Valencia.- Y bien señor Punisher, ¿Cómo son los Estados Unidos de América? Eh escuchado sobre un número creciente entre la población sobrehumana.

Punisher.- No se pierde de mucho Valencia, eh tenido un par de encuentros con esos "Superhumanos" no son la gran cosa.

Valencia.- Pues salen bastante en las noticias.

Punisher.- Mejor háblame de tu país, Valencia.

Valencia.- ¿De Bolivia? ¿Qué te puedo decir amigo? Adoro estas tierras, no soporto ver a idiotas como el general manchando el nombre de mi país, por eso fue que me convertí en agente.

Punisher.- Aunque por lo visto es el único agente que se atrevió a plantarle cara al Coronel.

Valencia.- No todos los agentes bolivianos son malos, señor Punisher, es solo que algunos tienen miedo y otros… solo pierden su camino.

Punisher.- Veo que le gusta mucho este país, Valencia.

Valencia.- Claro que sí, no sé qué cosas haya escuchado sobre Bolivia, señor Punisher, pero le aseguro que es un lugar hermoso, solo hace falta que los mismos bolivianos se den cuenta del valor de su propia tierra. Mientras tanto, cada cual lucha como puede, yo por mi parte, solo quiero detener a gente como el Coronel, que ven a mi país como un objeto para hacerse ricos, quiero mejorar Bolivia.

Punisher.- Créame Valencia, conozco ese sentimiento.

Valencia.- ¡Ya se! Señor Punisher, una vez que todo esto termine, usted está invitado a quedarse un tiempo en mi casa, a mi esposa no le molestará y seguro que podrá conocer un poco más sobre mi país.

Punisher.- ¿Esta seguro que no hay problema con eso, Valencia?

Valencia.- Ninguno, usted me ha salvado la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Punisher.- Bueno, pensándolo bien, hace ya mucho tiempo que no tengo vacaciones, me vendría bien un pequeño descanso.

Valencia.- Así se habla señor Punisher, vamos a acabar con ese General.

De esta manera, pasamos una hora caminando, la mitad de los hombres del General están buscándonos por el bosque, es nuestra oportunidad, Valencia y yo llegamos a nuestro objetivo, la armería, por lo visto solo tienen un hombre cuidando la entrada.

Punisher.- Bien Valencia, es su turno.

Valencia abandona el escondite y camina hacia el guardia.

Valencia.- Hola amigo ¿Qué tal?

Guardia.- Algo cansado, hace mucho calor el día de hoy.

Están buscando a 2 hombres, uno de ellos es gringo, son 75 soldados, por lo que no todos conocen a Valencia, quien puede infiltrarse fácilmente.

Valencia.- ¿Gusta un cigarrillo?

Guardia.- Gracias amigo, llevo todo el día aquí.

El cigarrillo es una artimaña, una vez que se acerca lo suficiente, Valencia saca un cuchillo escondido y deja al guardia fuera de combate.

Valencia.- ¡De prisa, señor Punisher!

Rápidamente salgo de mi escondite, Valencia mete el cuerpo del guardia a la armería, luego entro yo, y cerramos la puerta asegurándonos de que nadie nos haya visto.

Punisher.- Tenemos que actuar rápido, Valencia, quiero que coloques detonadores en todos esos embalajes.

Valencia.- En seguida, señor Punisher.

Punisher.- Creo que en la mansión tenían radio, ¿Crees que puedas ordenar un ataque aéreo?

Valencia.- Eso depende de quién conteste la llamada, además, no tengo idea de donde estamos.

Punisher.- ¿Y cómo llegaste?

Valencia.- Amordazado.

Punisher.- Bien Valencia, eso solo significa una cosa… ¡Nos encargaremos nosotros mismos!

Saco un blindaje y comienzo a pintarlo con aerosol blanco.

Valencia.- ¿Qué pinta en ese chaleco blindado?

Punisher.- Mi insignia personal. ¿Por qué no te sacas uno de estos chalecos también?

Valencia se pone un blindaje, finalmente acabo de pintar mi insignia, una calavera blanca para mi blindaje negro, me sentía desnudo sin ella, agarro una ametralladora sudafricana y cargo mi cinturón con munición, finalmente me siento como The Punisher nuevamente.

Valencia.- Ya estoy listo.

Punisher.- Bien, es la guerra.

Salimos de la armería, dejo el cuerpo del guardia en la puerta, luego nos vamos, el cuerpo atrae una pequeña patrulla, que ingresa a la armería, no saben que les deje un obsequio, la armería estalla en pedazos, es hora de la fase 2 de la misión.

Punisher.- Bien, esa explosión llamara la atención, yo me subiré al hangar, ahí tendré un buen campo de tiro e intentare localizar a Hoyle.

Valencia.- ¿Y qué hay del helicóptero? Correrías peligro.

Punisher.- No creo que ese helicóptero vuelva en todo el día, además si regresa, lo oiremos.

Valencia.- Es una misión suicida, Punisher.

Punisher.- Ya lo sé.

Valencia.- Está bien, yo iré a la mansión a presentarle mis respetos al General.

Punisher.- Bien, solo ten cuidado si te encuentras a Hoyle.

Valencia.- Lo tendré en cuenta, buena suerte, solo asegúrese de volver, Punisher, aún tiene que venir a mi casa a conocer a mi familia.

Valencia y yo nos separamos, me infiltro en el Hangar, desde ahí me posiciono en el techo, comienzo a disparar, tomo por sorpresa a los soldados que regresaban a la base.

Soldado.- ¡Ahí está! ¡Acábenlo!

Ahí vienen, en cuanto salen de la jungla son presa de mis balas, el plan marcha bien… o al menos eso creía, pues no tardó mucho en escucharlo.

Punisher.- ¡Diablos!

El helicóptero se acerca y no precisamente para saludar, en pocos segundos ya está sobre mí, no pierde el tiempo, comienza a disparar toda su artillería, ruedo por el techo intentando evitar la muerte, me posiciono detrás del helicóptero y comienzo a disparar, sin embargo el helicóptero hace maniobras extrañas ¿Se va estrellar? El piloto debe estar loco, drogado o quizá no sabe cómo conducir uno de estos, aun así saco provecho de la situación. Salto y me aferro al helicóptero con todas mis fuerzas, se tambalea demasiado, podría caer, pero no es la primera vez que subo a un helicóptero en movimiento, me las arreglo para llegar a la ventana, ahí encuentro al conductor, y junto a él… ¡A Hoyle!

Punisher.- Hola Hoyle, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo.

Hoyle.- ¡Frank, estúpido! ¡Debí haberte matado hace mucho!

Abro fuego y adiós piloto, aprovecho para entrar, tal como supuse Hoyle toma el mando e intenta librarse de mí, pero es muy tarde, ya estoy dentro, Hoyle y yo forcejeamos mientras el helicóptero cae en picada.

Punisher.- Dime amigo, ¿Te sorprende veme?

Hoyle.- ¡Debí matarte en Vietnam! ¡¿Eres un federal?!

Punisher.- Nada de eso Hoyle, solo vine a castigar.

Hoyle saca su pistola y un cuchillo, yo estoy desarmado… o al menos lo estaría, pero aún conservo diamantes afilados en mis uñas, primero me encargo de dejarlo sin pistola, la cual cae del helicóptero.

Hoyle.- ¿Acaso quieres arañarme, Frank?

Intenta apuñalarme con su cuchillo, pero soy más rápido, uso el filo de mis diamantes para hacerle un profundo corte en el brazo, provocando que suelte su cuchillo.

Punisher.- Hare algo más que arañarte.

Antes de que Hoyle pueda reaccionar, uso mis afilados diamantes y rasguño su cara, le quedan 3 grandes marcas de corte y tiene la cara sangrando.

Hoyle.- ¡Frank! ¡Maldito! ¡Lo pagaras!

La ira nubla su juicio, se abalanza contra mí salvajemente, en ese estado es fácil de tratar, aplico una de las llaves que aprendí en el ejército y Hoyle cae por la ventana del helicóptero. Entonces me apresuro, tomo el control del helicóptero y lo aterrizo, salgo del helicóptero y veo a Hoyle en el piso, tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos y no puede moverse, pero aun esta con vida.

Punisher.- Hola Hoyle. ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

Hoyle.- ¡Frank…!

Punisher.- El corte en la cara, es por lo que le hiciste a Ayres.

Hoyle.- Ayres era… un tonto…

Punisher.- La caída libre desde el helicóptero, fue por todas las cosas malas que hiciste mientras estábamos en Vietnam.

Hoyle.- ¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme!

Punisher.- Claro que sí, soy The Punisher.

Hoyle.- ¿The Punisher?

Punisher.- Nos vemos luego, viejo amigo.

Hoyle.- ¡Espera un segundo! ¿No vas a acabar conmigo?

Punisher.- ¿Con esas heridas? Morirás dentro de poco, además, quiero que veas como se usa un helicóptero.

Me subo al helicóptero y lo hago despegar, enviaron este helicóptero para arrasar la plantación, les demostrare como hacerlo. Alisto los cohetes, apunto al blanco, suelto el gatillo, la plantación vuela por los aires, ahora es el turno del hangar, aun me queda un cohete. Como siempre, causo el caos, lo siguiente es destruir su única vía de escape, aun puedo ver la avioneta que me trajo aquí, si la destrozo nadie escapara, por lo que salto rápido desde el helicóptero, que inevitablemente se estrella con la avioneta. Lo siguiente que veo es una gran explosión, los arbustos amortiguan mi caída, pero aún me duelen las piernas, de todas formas, creo que cumplí mi misión, lo siguiente es encontrar a Valencia, aún tengo que visitar su casa.

Valencia en ese entonces había logrado infiltrarse con éxito en la mansión del General, era hábil, con su metralleta, tomo por sorpresa un pequeño grupo de soldados y solo dejo a uno con vida.

Valencia.- Muy bien amigo, será mejor que me digas donde está el General o tendremos problemas.

Soldado.- ¡Por favor! ¡Tranquilo! El General se encuentra en su despacho ahora mismo, ¡Por favor perdóname la vida!

Valencia.- Está bien, después de todo es al General a quien busco.

Valencia se retira antes de que lleguen los refuerzos, sube sin ser visto y llega hasta la puerta del despacho, ahí se encarga de acabar con el guardia y lentamente habré la puerta.

Valencia.- ¡Muy bien, General! ¡Acabemos con esto!

Pero Valencia se lleva una gran sorpresa, el cuarto estaba totalmente rodeado, Valencia había caído en una trampa.

General.- Tiene razón, señor Valencia, vamos a acabar con esto.

Mientras Valencia estaba en problemas, yo me acercaba a su posición, primero fui a recoger mi ametralladora con las municiones, estaban donde las dejé. Cruzo la jungla y escucho disparos, todo es un caos, los hombres saquean lo que pueden y huyen, me acerco sigilosamente a la mansión, puedo ver que aún quedan unos cuantos hombres en la terraza, pero no veo a Valencia.

Entonces alguien sale a la terraza… ¡Imposible! Se trata de Valencia, pero esta con el General apuntándolo directamente, conozco la escena, misma pistola, mismo General, lejos del alcance de mi arma. Puedo escuchar como el General dispara su arma y algo se rompe en mí, Valencia era un buen hombre, no pude salvarlo, Bolivia perdió a uno de sus mejores hombres. Acabo de revivir la misma escena, en aquel entonces, tampoco pude detener al General, una vez más recuerdo porque me convertí en el Punisher.

Punisher.- Tranquilo Valencia, esto no se quedara así.

Están confiados, creen que todo ha terminado, pero apenas acaba de empezar. ¿Y el General? Seguramente volvió adentro, llego la hora de trabajar, disparo mi metralleta, elimino a los de la entrada, sigo avanzando disparo 12 descargas, ya solo quedan unas pocas cargas y quedara vacía, caen 6 más, pero no veo al General, está adentro, esperándome, es hora de descargar.

Doy la vuelta a la mansión, encuentro una ventana abierta y sin vigilancia, entro, un par de soldados intentan darme la bienvenida, pero mi metralleta es más rápida. Aun así les da tiempo de enviarme un regalo, una granada, la pateo al cuarto de alado, escucho la explosión, aprovecho para entrar y descargar la furia de mi arma en otro grupo de soldados, esas fueron mis últimas balas, aun así no encuentro al general.

Punisher.- ¡General Tranh!

General.- Suelta el arma, Punisher.

Era una trampa, el General aparece detrás de mí, con una pistola, debí suponerlo. Aun así ¿Acaso me llamo Punisher?

Punisher.- ¿Me conoce?

General.- Había escuchado rumores sobre The Punisher, un loco que castiga criminales, debo admitir que me sorprendió el hecho de que tú seas The Punisher, pensaba que era solo una leyenda urbana.

Punisher.- Se sorprendería General, las leyendas urbanas suelen ser reales, desde el demonio protector de Hell Kitchen hasta el hombre pato de Cleveland, eh tenido el gusto de conocer algunas.

General.- Tiene razón señor Castle, el mundo está cambiando, yo mismo no creía en el Punisher hasta que vi tu pintura de guerra, ahora recuerdo, en Vietnam también usabas esa calavera cuando ibas a una misión.

Punisher.- Tiene buena memoria, General.

General.- Hablando de recuerdos ¿Recuerdas el día que mate a aquel sujeto en Loc Nohl? Sentiste ganas de matarme, lo vi en tus ojos, Castle.

Mientras habla, se acerca con su pistola, se acerca demasiado, empiezo a sonreír.

General.- Bueno, señor Castle, vamos a ponerle fin a la leyenda del Punisher, adiós.

Me clava su pistola en la espalda, se prepara para jalar el gatillo, es ahora o nunca, me volteo rápidamente y desvió su disparo, sujeto fuertemente su brazo y le quito la pistola. Veo su cara de sorpresa, si Punisher no podría librarse de situaciones como esta, hace tiempo que hubiera muerto.

Punisher.- Adiós General, vivirá en primera mano la leyenda del Punisher.

General.- ¡Castle! ¡Espera! ¡Podemos hacer un trato!

Disparo, no me interesa hacer tratos con un viejo amigo, finalmente acabo todo, vuelo la mansión y me retiro, las casas en la jungla no duran mucho, finalmente me he librado de mi pasado en Vietnam.

Punisher.- Adiós Ayres, fuiste un buen tipo, lograste sobrevivir, pero la guerra te encontró y te engullo. Adiós Valencia, mientras exista gente como tú en este país, quizá tu sueño de una mejor Bolivia se cumpla.

6 días después…

Lo que le dije a Valencia, era verdad, después de lo sucedido en Bolivia, necesitó un descanso, por suerte mi amigo el General dejo 2 millones de dólares antes de irse. Creo que comprare una pequeña casa y descansare un poco, después de todo con la tremenda cantidad de "superhéroes" que hay en New York, no creo que me extrañen un par de semanas.

Vendedor.- Bueno señor Groetsch, creo que en estas fotos encontrara una vivienda adecuada.

Punisher.- Me parece bien.

Vendedor.- La mayoría está entre los 5 mil y los 8 mil, por ese dinero podrá encontrar una gran variedad de casas.

Entonces escucho un grito.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Acaban de robar el banco!

Punisher.- Espere un segundo, señor, vuelvo en seguida.

Vendedor.- ¿A dónde va?

Punisher.- Perdón, tengo que poner monedas en el parquímetro.

Salgo rápidamente de la tienda, observo el vehículo de los ladrones escapar, dejando todo hecho un caos, subo a la camioneta blindada que me construyo Microchip, me pongo mi traje y los sigo, creía haberme librado de esto por una temporada, era de suponerse, en una guerra uno no puede darse el lujo de descansar, quizá gane una batalla, pero la guerra del Punisher, aun continua…

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno, espero que la historia les haya gustado, está basada en los primeros 2 números del Segundo Volumen del Punisher, a decir verdad este es mi primer fic basado en un comic, espero que me haya quedado bien, quizá en el futuro traiga más fics con personajes de comic.

Tenía esta historia guardada desde hace unos años y decidí publicarla por mi mes aniversario, ¿qué mejor momento para subirla? Después de todo, el Punisher es un gran personaje y el Volumen 2 tiene mis historias favoritas del personaje, por lo que es bueno ver que mi país haya aparecido en sus primeras historias xD.

La siguiente semana subiré otra historia, así que estén atentos.

En fin, eso es todo, sin más que decir, nos veremos en mi siguiente historia, adiós.


End file.
